


Words

by JustOneDream



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Can't believe it, I Love You, I was so happy, It's an obsession, It's the end, Little Family - Freeform, Love them, MY BABIES, Reunion, Save Me, Spoiler re:179, TOO MUCH, They deserved the world, We must protect them, i don't care, omg, omg I cried so much, please, tell me I'm not the only one, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneDream/pseuds/JustOneDream
Summary: And after all these years, what could they say ?





	Words

When Shinohara saw him, he did not know where he could start. They had so much to talk about; he had so many things to tell him. How sorry he was for leaving him so early by himself, letting him all alone when he had promised that he would always be there by his side, to fight and to see him grow. How horrible he felt when he was not able to protect him from the Owl, during this fight, where he did nothing more than crying, seeing his amputated leg. How much he loved him, as if he were his own son, because he deserved it, and he deserved all the love this world had to offer. 

But the Juuzou he knew was gone. So he could not tell him such things. 

The Juuzou he knew was a fallen angel with broken wings. He never cried, he was not worried, he did not come to see the people in the hospital, and the prospect of death, if not attractive, never disturbed him. The Juuzou he knew took what he wanted from people who were around him, and he let the rest. He took the good times, the free candies and all the things like those, and he let the cries and the mourning’s times. He was unpredictable, merciless, both in his actions and in his words - he never spared anyone with kinds words.

The Juuzou in front of him was a child covered in scars, but not broken, surrounded by loyal friends - his squad - who took care of him as much as he took care of them. He visited him at the hospital, weekly according to one of the doctors. He brought flowers, paid medical care supplements, covered Shinohara’s children with gifts - because he blamed himself, because he was worried. Because his Juuzou had grown.

"Me too..."

The Juuzou he knew never cried. It was not something he knew, not something he was able to remember. He cried too much when he was a child, he had promised to never show any more tear. And yet the Juuzou in front of him has his face covered in tears, red eyes and a broken voice, distorted by his tears. 

"I always regretted... I wanted to say it back."

The Juuzou he knew lived without regret. Because he was sure that he could die tomorrow and it was useless to regret something. And yet the Juuzou in front of him, who squeezes his hand so hard in his, regrets. He confesses. He denies nothing. 

"I'd be sad if you were to die!"

And Shinohara’s crying, because it's now all he can do. He hugs Juuzou in his arms, passes his fingers in his hair, smells him –childish, sweet- notices scars that weren't there when he knew him. He wipes their tears, that flow back immediately, and he can't stop smiling. 

He can't say he's sorry to be gone. Because it's this separation that allowed Juuzou to grow, which made him understand that he was more than just a body without feeling, more than just a killer - and because his Angel doesn't blame him, not even a single second. 

He can't tell him that he is sorry for his leg. Because Juuzou has a prosthesis, which he uses easily and where he hides his knives and his sweets - and because it's so fucking cool to be a cyborg!

He can't say that he loved him as his own son. Because his own wife told him already, because it isn't a secret that their relationship is more intimate than a superior and his subordinate - and because Juuzou has overtaken him, muttering a simple 'Daddy' in his ear, while he hugged him. 

So Shinohara just smiles at him, squeezes him harder in his arms and tells him, in a whisper, how proud he is of him - and Juuzou’s crying again, because those are the words that he always has dreamed to hear.


End file.
